So Raven and Daring will be a Thing
by Scatterbrain911
Summary: This is pure fluffy, unhealthy, sugary goodness. And very One-Shot-equese. Dark, complicated Raven and bright, self-absorbed Daring- it just makes for such good fun!
1. just for This moment

This is very early and not much is known about these kids. But I doubt the characters will be surprises as the webisodes/ book continue.

Oh, this is a One Shot so I'm just writing the scenes I've invented. It's not so much a real story as it is cutesy fluff.

The tragedy started in Dexter and Daring's castle home.

Prince Dexter: "Uh, Daring, have you been leaving your hair-cream bottles open?"

While pretending to read a book, Prince Daring says "No, Dexter. Could you not bother me? I'm very interested in this book."

The cover title was upside down. What first got Dexter's attention was Daring was holding a book- for more than evening pool-tables.

"Alright then." Dexter turned to leave the room (one of dozens of unmarked rooms their mother changed decoration of every month on a whim).

The blonde prince squeezed the pages then threw the book to the side. "Oh, I can trust you, little brother. You wouldn't spread rumors to your small circle of friends."

"You really know how to butter a guy up, bro." Dexter waited for his stupid brother to explain his troubles.

"Give your compliments after I spill my magic beans." Daring said as he clapped his hands.

The curtains drew, the doors locked and mouse holes were covered by moving book cases. Magical furniture was so convenient.

Daring stood up and paced in front of his 4-eyed brother's view. "It seems I've, well, I don't know how to put this."

Not wishing his brother harm, Dexter only hoped Daring finally did something bad. Heinous enough that a few people wouldn't think he was so perfect..._for a just a minute_.

"I've grown...fond of ...a girl." Daring slowly admitted, as if someone were pulling his teeth out.

In between the words Dexter had about a hundred guesses on what else could've been said. 'I've grown...magical mushrooms, a wart, a tiny Johnson'.

"Why keep that a secret? You and Apple spend a lot of time together, your stories are intertwined, everyone is expecting it-"

"It isn't Apple." Daring woefully admitted.

"Ohh." Dexter understood why Daring looked so guilty. The younger prince felt guilty too then. He never wished pain on his brother but wishing misfortune at all had lead to a worst fate.

Dexter took of his glasses to pinch the bridge between his eyes. "Please tell me it's not her best friend."

Daring stood straight and pushed a curly lock out of his eye. "Her roommate, actually."

The prescribed spectacles broke in Dexter's hands. Daring flinched, he expect this reaction.

"How-how-how-how-how-how-how-hooaw?" Squinting through his bad vision, Dexter tried not to hyperventilate.

"Don't ask me! It makes the littlest amount of sense." Daring's tone went snobbish as he spoke. "The contrast between is worst than clashing- we'd explode upon one another. Raven is far too-"

_Complex, beautifully unique, genuinely warm.._..

"-depressing and bookish. Not to mention evil, at least she's destined to be." Daring had paid enough attention to Raven recently to note she wasn't as bad-natured as Apple had ranted about.

"Daring, you just have to swallow these stupid feelings down and forget! Slam your head against a stone tower; get a troll to punch you- I don't care just Stop. Being fond. Of. Raven!" Dexter tried to remember where a mallet was located in their huge home.

"Dear brother, I've being trying! For weeks now. I've tried to notice all of her flaws and annoying habits as to de-infatuate myself." Daring was proud of this method, even if it lacked success.

"Good idea on paper. Can I have an example of how you look at her?" Dexter predicted he would feel either very sick or amused in a twisted martyr way.

"Well, there was early this morning. Apple was discussing a ball or something charitable and I was standing next to her as she spoke to our group. I heard a ridiculous giggle, from Raven's odd alcoholic friend. The two were about ten feet away from us. I focused my attention on her high collar and the dull shade of grey it was. It led me to notice her long neck and her perfectly shaped ears- I thought they'd be green from cheap jewelry but they weren't. Then her wicked violet eyes locked on mine, her pretty purple lips smiled. She held up a silver-braced hand and it started to glow. She then used her witchling powers to pull me out of Apple's grip. I quickly floated to her, feet off the ground- her still glowing hands landedon my chest. She gently scratched my chest and said she'd rip out my heart and keep it in a little box near her bed. Forever and ever and-"

"That never happened, did it?" Dexter flatly said to wake up his brother.

Daring cleared his throat and proudly said, "Parts did, just not the interesting ones."


	2. As long As your mine

oh, Nothing belongs to me.

Daring hoped if anyone saw him with his brother's dweeby friends, they'd think he was doing them a favor. Not the other way around= the truth.

"So this guy can take off the spell the wretched villainess put in me. Good." Daring said as he and Dexter walked down a dark stairwell.

"Yes, even though I can't find a reason Raven would do it in the first place." Dexter said. He held his iMirror up for light.

"The ghoulish girl wanted to put my heart on her mantel. It's almost sympathetic if it weren't so pathetic." Daring almost felt pity but pushed that aside and thought of his pretty face.

Dexter wanted to defend the ghoulish girl but he thought it would reveal too much on his side. Also, Daring probably wouldn't hear of the idea that a girl wasn't attracted to him.

Honestly the idea of Raven being attracted to Daring was gross so the younger prince had to concentrated on not slipping.

The prince brothers made it to the dungeon. There was an iron dragon on the welcoming door. Dexter pulled the dragon's tail, causing the iron creature to roar and squirm to reveal the peep-hole.

The white of an eye appeared in the hole."Who goes there?!"

"Hey, Gygarnson. I need a favor."

"Oh, hey Dex. Give me a sec."

The door opened to reveal the chubby ginger wizard.

"All hail the Bloody Murder of the Laboratory." The young wizard held up a hand- only the pinky was down.

"I am welcomed, Stunning Scribe Named after the Talking Dog." Dexter made the same hand gesture to his friend.

"Oh please stop being nerdy in front of me! It's getting into my clothes!" Daring wanted to defend his brother to his bros, but seeing this made it so hard for him.

Gygarnson was not impressed. "Why'd you bring the Mirror Magnet?"

"Was that a shot?" Prince Daring asked, feeling his base-ball thick arms flex.

"He's under a spell that could harm the peace of the kingdom. We need help." Dexter explained for his lug-head brother.

Daring sat in a very comfortable chair with cold leeches sucking on his legs. There was green liquid in his ears, fuzzy-undefined animals in his lap and he wore chains of random junk with magical properties.

Out of ear range, Dexter asked what all the items did for Daring's condition.

"Nothing, he just needed an attitude adjustment."Gygarnson truthfully told his companion.

The wizard held up a gold wand. At the end was a bright crystal tied on by spider-web.

Not being able to trail the wand at all times, Daring just put faith that his illness would be cured soon. The wizard began at the floor and went to Daring's crown. The little 'hmms' annoyed the royal-quarter-back but he stayed as dignified as he could with a light-bulb secured in mouth.

"What are the results, Gy?" Dexter asked, hoping his weird day would end.

"The one with the abbs does not have any sort of magical enhancement."

Daring lit up, and through the light-bulb said, "I'm cured!"

"You misunderstand. You didn't have a curse when you came in. Other than a fat ego, you are pure of all impurities." The wizard informed him as he waved his wand to put the items away.

The items around Daring flew away. Leaving an angry prince to walk up to the pimply dork.

"You missed something! I am not well in the head!"

The wizard wasn't afraid. "I did not. Yes you are."

Riddles and jocks did not always mix well. Dexter got in the middle of his arm-raised brother and his thick-necked friend.

"Gy, this could harm the balance of everything of everything we hold sacred. Are you 100% sure?" Dexter almost begged.

"I am 110% certain. Prince Daring has a crush. It will lead to humiliation and self-hatred but magic is not at fault here." The ginger said, and then chomped on the floating BLT.

After pushing the wimp out of his way, Daring looked around for something he could punch. Gygarnson's dungeon had a large, beautiful mirror hanging on the wall. Dragons framed it; one had bat-wings, one looked like a T-rex, one resembled a potato/bee hybrid. The bratty prince grabbed Dexter's tiara and smashed it against the glass and silver.

"You may send me the bill." The elder prince said as he sat in the comfy chair.

"Happily." Gygarnson would add many items to that list, knowing the prince wouldn't look at it once.

With pity for his big, dumb sibling Dexter walked to the chair instead of his tiara. He patted on Daring's jersey shoulder.

"It could be worst, right? It's not like you have to marry anyone...nevermind."


	3. lost All Resistance

What would Daring do after receiving the news from the wizard? I don't know. Try to fight it? That would be dreary to type. Accept it? Sure but what to do with it all? How to come to the conclusion he should work positively from his feelings.

I don't think 'go for it!' is something Dexter would imply or say. Hunter is a pal, with a similar romance issue so maybe in the spirit of foolish hope he encourages Daring to be good with his actions.

The plot of this will be Daring doesn't have plans to admit anything. He'll do nice little somethings but without giving himself away.

Secret admiration bores me, so I wish to skip that. It creates gaps in natural progress but like I said before, this isn't a story.

There was a sculpture garden behind Ever After High. The exhibits were of the most beautiful princes and princesses that past attended the school. A Royal like Apple knew which dress belonged to which century of each and every lady. The blonde would also know all the seals and swords the princes used when they ruled.

Raven Queen thought all the hoop skirts looked the same. The men didn't appeal to her. Men rarely appealed to her, so she learned to appreciate other things.

The little sorceress was sitting in the garden to read a sonnet she received. It was left in her dorm room without a signature. She couldn't read in front of her roommate because, even with Apple's best intentions, she never came off as supportive of Raven's secret admirer.

As annoying as it was, Raven preferred Apple's disbelief over her friends' constant supporting words. Raven knew they wanted the best for her, but they didn't get that villainesses didn't receive the best.

So she left the strip poker game Briar was hosting. Watching Lizzie dominate over the others in that room was a laugh and a half to watch. However Raven couldn't listen to everyone gossip about the tokens she'd been finding.

Raven sat on a bench next to a princess with ridiculously long hair. Any other person with that much hair would have the neck of a line-backer. Knowing magic was wasted for frivolous things all the time, Raven decided not to judge the statue too badly.

Then she felt the presence of someone else- and a ball of light hit the stone girl's bare feet. It was a moonbeam reflected off someone's big, square mirror.

"Hey Raven, your weird friend asked me to come find you. She wants to know if you're okay or whatever." The handsome prince said, still checking out his mirror.

"I'm fine, Daring, thanks." Raven told him, she didn't think he was listening but coming out here was as close to sweet as Daring got.

In his mirror's reflection, Daring saw that Raven was reading her newest sonnet.

"Heard someone's sending you wittle love notes. That's nice, I'm sure brains like you love the gushy writing and sensitive types." Daring said as he checked his teeth in his square mirror.

Daring was checking his right profile; before he could check the left he noticed the paper in Raven's hand became violet-red flames.

"Uhh, is that a witchly way of saying you love the poem, or whatever it is?" Daring nervously laughed, but the unhappy face on the girl scared him.

"Someone is trying to humiliate me. It's not cool and it's going to come to an end." Raven's hands were flaming shades of mulberry. The colored light against her pale skin gave a beautiful effect.

Twisting the mirror in his hands, Daring had his back to Raven's back. The idea of her going to Apple and starting an angry lady-mob to chase after him was horrible. Then the soon-to-be king realized the more horrid thing was to allow Raven to think she was the object of ridicule.

Remembering he was the future king, the most beloved guy in school and possessed beauty that stopped monsters in their place- Daring stood straight. This was madness but he was a man who could handle anything.

"Raven." He spoke to the object of his secret affection, "The truth is it was I who sent you all those love notes, gifts and yes me who sent the unicorn to your room but I didn't know of your allergies."

Daring felt a new sense of pride to admit his feelings; he didn't admit he hired others to write the notes but the jock wanted to give her something she liked. He wasn't as good at writing as he was everything else.

Raven didn't say a word nor did she move. Daring expected shock because despite the reality he could barely believe it himself.

"Yes, I know. You would've never guessed it was me. With all the fan-girls and other distractions in my life I-" that sentence was cut off by a blast of purple energy hitting Daring's pretty face.

When his head stopped spinning, Daring discovered he fell to the ground. He put a hand to check his face and felt it puffier than normal. He realized Raven had hit him where it would hurt most. The vain prince was terrified to touch more of his ruined features.

Raven was standing over the once-pretty prince. Her glowing plum palm aimed at potato he (dreadfully) assumed was his noise.

"Daring, I never considered us friends." Her voice was soft with fury. "But I thought you were better than that."

Lifting his body wasn't a strain before but his head was bigger than it's gorgeously small normal size.

"I _am_ the best! You have misunderstood what I've been attempting to do." Daring took the burning hand (which felt like grabbing a steak out of a cooking pan).

He tried to hold back the screams of pain. "Despite your reputation, temper, my better judgment and Royal options, not to mention the invertible fates we are destined to fulfill- Raven, I hold your opinion above everything in my life."

The smile on his large, deformed face grew uglier because he was twitching with pain.

With her cool disposition still standing Raven felt still entitled to push him further. "Prove it."

_Cruel woman! Why do I find it hot? _Daring let go of the hand, his yucky face still shined bright with smugness. "That's fair to ask. Alright, I'm sure there's a tower to climb around here."

"I want you to look at yourself in the mirror."

Daring's broad shoulders slouched, like a child told he'd have to do more work than he was use to.

"Oh come now!"

"I know what the max of your abilities, Daring. This is a real test, either you do it or I call Apple and tell her everything you've done." The sorceress had her arms crossed as she waited.

Raven expected him take out his iMirror and tell Apple instead so he could face her Royal judgment and forgiveness.

The miserable boy took a deep breath and a pleading stare into night sky. The blonde prince grabbed the square mirror that had fallen with him in the grass.

It was raised, his strong right arm straight, but Daring kept his face turned away from the reflective glass. Both eyes closed, Daring slowly turned and slowly opened his right eye.

Raven had transformed his head to the shape of a carrot; his ears large as an elephants, lips as wide and plump as an alligator's tail with one grey tooth sticking out. The closed eye look infected and the open one was yellow with red strains. The worst part of it all- he was bald (his usually big crown looked tiny)!

The mirror left his hand and Daring fell to his knees. "Killmekillmekillmekillmekillmekillmekillme!"

This was a mighty blow to the quarterback's ego. Raven knew that it would hurt if he did it but she never guessed he would. Her heart filled with guilt, so the Rebel lifted the curse with a wave of her bright violet hand.

Daring felt his face warm and then cool then nothingness- like normal faces feel. Fingers to his cheeks, he felt they were sculpted and refined again.

"Are you satisfied, wicked one? Are you?!" Daring felt wronged- he'd done everything gentlemanly in his power and what was his reward? The horrible girl (briefly) took away his favorite talent in the world (bring joy to the world with his face).

Feeling sick, embarrassed and confused Raven didn't speak. She didn't know what to say or how to feel. Running away from the sculpture garden was the most logical action.


	4. Crossed some border lines

Crossed some border lines

Oh, give credit to Natalia Kills and her song PRETEND.

For a bit of fun, Kitty gave some freshmen bad advice.

It led two little girls into a grumpy dragon's den. One girl had a hand bitten off and the other was almost roasted to a crisp. Parents demanded action be taken over the school's 'pets'.

Apple used this opportunity to bond with the next generation and get leverage over the Dragon club. She had nothing against the animals, it was their trainers that needed to go. Blondie had witnessed one of the trainers getting 'happy' after school. Those were not the kind of people you wanted hold over huge, sensitive, fire-breathing animals.

Unfortunately Blondie's iMirror wasn't charged the day she saw them. Apple believed her friend but without proof she had no say.

Now the Royals didn't need proof. The only roadblock in replacing the whole training team was Madeline Hatter, Apple's co-president who didn't see anything wrong with being 'happy'.

"Dragons are only good for a hunt- how much does it take to train one to fly and hide?" Hunter was saying to his fellow Rebels.

"That is so 11th century thinking. Dragons are amazingly smart." Raven told him as Cedar nodded her head.

They were in line to see the theatre performance of _All Heathers are Evil_. Cedar had a bag of nuts, and despite her soft touch she could crack them like no other.

The three found seats in the center isle of the middle row. They saw some kids from school were there too. In fact, in the seat in front of Raven's a tall crown sat.

The sorceress started out nicely. "Excuse me, could you move to another seat? You're blocking my view and-"

"No, I can't move. I promised Apple I'd sit exactly in seat H-17 and I can't break that promise to my darling." Daring informed the gothic girl.

"That's sweet, Daring, but it's really inconvenient for me and I'm sure Apple would understand if only you sat in a close distant from here" Like on Mars, maybe….

"I could suggest the same tactic for you, Ms. Queen. Though I suggest it soon before the theatre fills up more." The big prince was playing a game on his iMirror.

Being a bro to both Raven and Daring, Hunter felt he could provide a bridge. He could tell his guy friend to shove his crown where the sun didn't shine and/or tell his female friend to forget a rude loser.

Before the Huntsman could speak to either, Raven snapped her fingers.

Her spell didn't turn Daring into a peacock it froze time. In the seat next to Raven, Cedar was in mid-chew of a pistachio.

Around Raven everything was perfectly still and unaware of her moving at super speed. Everything except Prince Daring, he was the one thing that annoyed Raven more than Apple's singing.

"Interesting. Do you do this often?" Daring asked, he put his game away.

Raven got out of her seat to tug on Daring's jersey collar.

"Are you trying to piss me off because I didn't say 'I like you' back?"

Daring removed her hand, not roughly but not gently either. "If you're trying to say it now I'll have to give your execution a C-."

"Please try to comprehend this, Daring; I do not want to date you." Raven flapped her 4 four fingers to her thumb as if her hand were a talking bird.

Daring found the condescension adorable. "The good news is I never wanted to date you either. The gifts were just habits of my gentlemanly upbringing."

"Oh please, you were hoping I'd swoon and lay you." That came out of Raven's mouth before she could filter her thinking.

It caused the prince to shift in his seat and clear his throat. "How crass and so far from the mark! If anything it was out of pity I sent the trinkets."

That would've made sense to Raven but he passed the trial she pushed him to. That made everything her did after in her control. She didn't want to control him, but Raven didn't want him to have the upper hand.

"So you don't care about my opinion after all?"

"No, I do not. And I feel we are equal in that respect. That one only."

Raven was still on her feet, and stomped a boot in annoyance. "Oh my Author, you are the most pompous jerk in all the land!"

Daring had his feet up in the empty chair beside him, at her comment he sat up. "Uck, well, you're creepy!"

"That's breaking news right there."

"Oh you think you're so clever, no one truly likes that you know!"

Raven faked a 'hardy har'-"Uhh, you did, Prince Narci-sissy! Enough to look at your un-pretty face in a mirror. And you did so like a chump."

On his feet Daring was a head taller than Raven. "For the love of the crown! You are the most insolent girl! Do you know what I do to Rebels who talk to me like that?!"

Purple fire in her hands, Raven didn't back down. "I can take a guess."

The angle Daring had to bend down on to lip-lock into Raven was not a trouble in the slightest. The blonde was willing to carry her weight, one arm around the waist and the other across her shoulder. Raven didn't sling her arms around Daring, the palms stayed on his chest. It was a light touch and that was all she felt in powered to do at that time. Daring was a nice mix of flowery smelling oils and thick muscles on the side. He was so vain, and had such good reason to be….

For the sake of air and breathing their lips parted- their lips only.

"This moving faster than light trick is quite enjoyable." Daring told the girl with the lovely spiked hairband.

"It actually takes a lot out of me- I think I can keep it up for like forty-seven seconds longer." Raven told his throat.

Daring put his cheek to her forehead. "Ignoring everything else is fun."

"Everything else is going to wake up soon." The violet colored sorceress thought the shirt under his jersey was offensively preppy. It was so soft.

Without making any promises, Daring let her go. He kissed her hand, watched Raven position herself like she was before the freeze. He gave her a dangerously stunning smile then sat in his own seat, grabbing his iMirror and let her magic snap away.

In a second, there was the rumble and alive feeling of a theatre sitting people again. Cedar swallowed her snack and before Hunter said anything Daring surprised him. The prince said he'd switch seats with Apple so another person could sit in awe at his beautifully shiny hair.

Raven rolled her eyes in her mind and thanked Daring. Cedar noticed Raven's mood was different but she couldn't explain how so. So the young puppet ate her nuts instead of foolishly accusing people.

Hunter had stronger eyes than his friend, the results from years of training. He noticed the smell in the air was a little mustier and Raven had a gleam in her eye. Like Ashlynn did when she thought about her secret.


	5. Over too Fast

Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me!

"What do I call this? A romance? A fling? A giant mistake?" Raven asked as she sat in Cupid's dorm room.

The young Queen was sitting on cupcake-themed chair. Prince Daring was sitting two feet away from her in a similar plush chair. They faced the Cupid, sitting on her cake-looking coach. The Rhine-stones looked like sprinkles and she placed blankets on top of valance gave the illusion of layers.

"Same answer, different versions and all are true." The pink-haired girl told her gothic guest.

Daring stared at her wings- he wondered if she could fly. And if she couldn't, what was up with that? Was she trying to look like a monster?

"Okay, I get enough riddles from my Wonderland friends- could you please try to talk straight?" The sorceress didn't enjoy being rude but she was losing patience.

"Ha ha, good one, babe." Daring pointed his fingers like a gun towards Raven.

She rolled her eyes and tapped her spiked nails on her arm. "Don't call me 'babe'."

"It's a term of endearment, Raven. A good start to this relationship would be to accept it." Cupid informed her, reciting lessons her father taught her.

"Yes, thank you Cupid." The prince liked having the weird winged girl on his side.

"And a good start on your part, Daring, would be to listen to her needs. If she doesn't like the term, find a new one."

Raven smiled at the blonde's drooped face. From the corner of his eye, Daring noticed.

"You know you light up when you smile." _Glows like the moon against a dark sky_.

"Okay what is _that_ about?" Raven held up her hands towards the goofy boy.

"The excess release of Serotonin in his brain happening by physical and emotional aspects he intercepts when he is with you. In simple language, the boy's hot for you, girly." The little goddess told her bashful client.

"You know I tried saying it in a more romantical way but she just resists. I'm just relieved it's not from my lack of effort." Daring told the 'love expert'. He was looking into his big square hand mirror .

"Yeah, you said it loud and proud in total secret from everyone- including me." Raven shot at him. She watched Daring pout in his mirror then turn his annoyed face to her.

"I'm here, in the chicken-winged office of love- no offense," Daring apologized to the funny looking girl on the couch.

"None taken." Seeing passion build in a man gave C.A. Cupid a hype.

"To make this work, the least you could do is try making the same effort. Maybe with a little less snark." Daring suggested.

"Uck! I'm here too, Daring! And if and when we're discovered you won't get half the beef I'm going to get for 'seducing Apple's boyfriend'!" Raven said with a singy-songy voice at the end.

Daring was calmed as he explained. "Apple and I were never dating, Raven, it was all flare for the public. Just like how everyone acts as if they hate you- it's a big production to make the sheepish masses happy."

"Maybe that's the secret- I try to be myself and I'm almost never as happy." Raven admitted it before she thought it through. She kept her head up but she didn't look at Cupid or Daring. The sorceress stared at the painting Cupid hung of her family; apparently she had a lot of siblings still in diapers.

Cupid watched Daring take Raven's hand off her lap. The former ghoul took this as a good sign of care forming.

"Ray-Ray, you're taking High School too seriously. You need some fun, and I need to be with a more serious kind of woman." Daring didn't give her a blinding smile, just a sweet little smile. "I just wanna hang out, and future kings don't listen to no."

Raven listed exactly three hundred and eight reasons to not date Daring. Even if he was a confident, chipper, warm; things she wished she were.

"Your Theater Buddy and my roommate will drown me in a river after half a minute of knowing about this."

With a broad shoulder shrug Daring pushed away the worry. "I'll lead the angry mob in the wrong direction so you can fly away into the stars and onto the moon."

Though she didn't want to, Raven smiled and chuckled. Daring wouldn't take any responsibility- he was light-hearted and stupid; and almost a little sweet. She wondered why she hadn't seen it there before.

"If it eases your troubles you don't have to worry about Apple- she's found a love that she knows is all hers." Cupid said after she soaked in their happy little glow.

Daring's smiled dropped and he looked towards Cupid. "Say what now? With whom?"

"Oh, she having a fling with the most hated person in school too- small world, huh?" Raven snipped at the distracted doofus.

The jock couldn't believe his Apple loved another more than he. He couldn't believe anyone would be more loved than him because he, Daring, was him, Prince Daring!

"Hold the iMirror, babe, I'm getting my fill of gossip here." Daring put an elbow on Cupid's desk. "Is it that flat-nose dork from Crownery class? I never liked the cut of his slacks."

"I cannot reveal his or her name. I just wanted to ease the guilt for you, kids." Part of Cupid wanted to tell the secret she was holding in. She adored secret romances but the process wasn't healthy for real love.

Raven gasped and jumped in her seat. "It's a princess isn't it!?"

Cupid pursed her lips and revealed nothing- it said everything.

"My money's on Briar! Blondie isn't that interesting but Briar is willing to do anything and everything! She once stuck seven gold eggs in her mouth just to prove she could." Daring told the girls in the poofy pink room.

"Good Author this is fabulous!" Raven laughed, she wished she could Maddie. But first she had to decide to tell Maddie why she was in Cupid's office with Daring.

Daring watched her laugh. The sound was like the miserable goose that laid the golden eggs, but the thick-mascara-using girl made the cutest faces when she laughed.

"Okay, back to you two's issue." Cupid fluttered her fingers to make daring sit back in his seat.

The curly-haired love-guru studied at the couple with the grading eyes her father trained her to have. In was in her amateur opinion that they had good potential for a short, happy romance. Cupid wasn't basing this off her secret agenda…not entirely.

"Raven, are you willing to see where this goes despite your well justified fears? For the sake of a little joy and a pinch of bliss?" Cupid asked the witchy girl Dexter had shown feelings for in the past.

"I can stop it at any time, right?" the worried Raven asked Cupid.

"Yes, you have the power to dump him when you feel it necessary." Cupid informed her, ignoring Daring's surprised face.

"Okay. Um. Thanks. Sure, for now." Raven tried to smile but she was too nervous and jittery to make elegant, controlled movements.

Cupid nodded in approval then went to Dexter's big brother. "Prince Daring, stud muffin of Ever After High, do you take the beautiful Raven and all the possible turmoil dating her comes with?"

Because she was beautiful, in her own enchanting, unconventional way, Daring happily said. "I do, until we regain our senses and find our true True Loves."

_He's so far from the wonderfulness that shoots out of Dexter._ "With the power invested in me from my father, my many admirers and my good, unbiased judgment- I now pronounce you to be in puppy love."

Cupid raised her empty hand. In a small bright pink burst of cloud hearts, a gavel engraved with a heart appeared in her grip. She slammed it down on her glass-heart coffee table. Pink glitter exploded in their faces.

They both coughed and tried swiping the sparkles out of their clouded vision. In all the shaking Daring's hand found Raven's soft one. She felt his heavy, gold family ring- she rubbed the crest with her index finger. Daring felt her bird-skull ring, the beak was sharp as a knife and very cold. He felt giggly and warm as fresh french toast.


End file.
